


nothing can be done

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [16]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, idk its just lloyd and some dude talkin about morro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Lloyd doesn't want to go back.(he doesn't have to, he reminds himself)





	nothing can be done

lloyd had to pause, out of breath and exhausted. he looked into the sword momentarily, then did a double take. he straightened out and gave a slim smile, watching morro laugh as he disappeared into the portal.

 

a monk rushed up to him. “master lloyd!” he cried. “why didn't you follow morro and complete the battle?”

 

lloyd turned towards the monk, his smile fading. “morro had to go back alone,” he said in a hollow tone. 

 

the monk paused. “but why?” he asked. “shouldn't you be following him and helping the ninja?”

 

lloyd gave the monk a sad smile. “i would love to follow them, but the sword says otherwise.” he made a vague gesture with the sword he gripped in his hand. “i have to let morro do this.” 

 

“do what?” the monk asked after a moment of silence. “d-did the sword say morro would…” he didn't need to finish the sentence for lloyd to know what he meant.

 

“no,” the green ninja said, turning back to stare out at the clouds. “but for things to play out correctly, i have to stay here.”

 

“but i read morro’s scroll...” the monk murmured in a worried voice. “it said-”

 

“i  _ know _ what it said,” lloyd whispered in a shaky tone. “i- i don't want that. it can't happen.” he turned to the monk, voice rising by the word. “wu might forgive morro, but i won't! i  _ can't _ ! there is no  _ way _ i will ever rescue him, there is no way i will ever- ever- ever-”

 

lloyd’s voice stopped suddenly, cut off by a shaky sob. he had to take a moment to steady himself, furiously wiping at the tears threatening to spill onto his face. “m-master lloyd?” the monk asked hesitantly, reaching over to touch his shoulder.

 

“m’fine,” lloyd muttered, brushing the monk’s hand off. “i'm fine, it's good.” he straightened up, turning away from the monk. “gotta go,” lloyd said. “i'll see you around, alright?” 

 

the monk smiled gently. “of course, green ninja. you can feel free to visit the cloud kingdom any time you wish.” 

  
“thanks,” lloyd said as he began walking away. “i might take you up on that some time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> someone: au where lloyd followed morro and pulled him out of the water-  
> me, cocking a gun: no


End file.
